It's Called Love
by yin 13 yang
Summary: Kenapa Sasuke mau direpotkan oleh kepentingan Naruto?


Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

It's Called Love (c) Ken

Note : Typos, bahasa amburadul, membingungkan, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya dan sebagainya dan #plakk!

# # # # # # # # #

"Baiklah, Anak-anak. Ini hasil ujian minggu lalu," Kakashi-sensei berujar dari balik masker yang menutup setengah dari wajahnya itu.

Dengung memenuhi ruang kelas 2-B. Sebagian wajah terlihat tak sabar menanti kertas jawaban mereka sampai di tangan dan sebagian kecil lainnya berwajah resah. Dan salah satu orang dari kelompok kedua tadi adalah, Uzumaki Naruto. Begitu kalimat Kakashi-sensei diperdengarkan tadi, seketika kepalanya terdongak kaget dari acara menggambar-tidak-jelas-nya.

Bagaimana dia bisa lupa sama sekali ulangan matematika minggu lalunya itu. Saat ia hanya bisa mengerjakan lima dari sepuluh soal yang bahkan ia ragu akan kebenarannya.

'Pasti remidi lagi,' keluhnya dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Kakashi-sensei yang mulai mengeluarkan setumpuk lembaran kertas dari tas mengajarnya.

"Baiklah! Akan kusebutkan siapa yang dapat nilai tertinggi," Kakashi-sensei mencari nilai yang dimaksud dalam tumpukan yang digenggamnya. "Aha! Nilai tertinggi, 10 tentu saja."

Semua anak-anak bergairah mendengarnya –err...mungkin tidak semuanya— hingga kepala mereka sedikit maju untuk menegaskan efek tegang yang ada.

"Nara dan Uchiha. Seperti biasa," Kakashi-sensei tersenyum.

Dengung terdengar lagi. Kali ini didominasi oleh kekecewaan karena ternyata memang tak ada yang bisa menyamai kejeniusan mereka berdua. Sementara sisanya, terutama anak-anak perempuan, ber-wahh ria sambil menatap penuh kagum ke satu kursi yang diduduki pemuda bertampang dingin dan tak ramah.

"Ahh, Nara tidur lagi ya?" kata Kakashi-sensei tanpa sedikitpun emosi sambil menelengkan kepala untuk melihat kursi anak laki-laki berambut nanas yang kini sedang menempelkan kepalanya ke meja. Tidur pulas. "Ya sudah, kubagikan saja kertas jawaban kalian."

Berbagai ekspresi muncul setiap kali anak yang dipanggil menerima kertas jawabannya dari tangan Kakashi-sensei. Senyum, tawa, heran –bagi mereka yang dapat nilai lebih dari pada yang dibayangkan—, syok –bagi mereka yang nilainya kelewat parah dari dugaan—, dan sebagainya.

Satu helaan napas sebelum Kakashi-sensei memanggil sebuah –benarkah 'sebuah'?— nama. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Yang dipanggil hanya bisa bangkit dengan gontai dari kursi. Ia maju perlahan ke meja guru.

"Sedikit kemajuan, tapi tetap di bawah rata-rata," Kakashi-sensei menyerahkan kertas ujian pada empunya. "Aku yakin kau bisa lebih baik dari ini asal kau mau belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil terus menunduk dan melipat kertas jawabannya jadi dua.

"Baiklah, kau bisa kembali ke kursimu," kata Kakashi sabar sementara yang diajak bicara kembali dengan gontai melangkah ke kursinya. "Sisanya ini adalah yang nilainya di bawah 4 ya?"

Prosesi pembagian kertas jawaban itu kembali dilanjutkan. Sementara Naruto yang dalam perjalanan menuju kursinya itu tanpa sengaja melewati kursi yang diduduki oleh seorang anak laki-laki bermata onyx yang tengah memberikan seringaian penuh kemenangan padanya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tantang Naruto.

"Remidi lagi, eh?" si mata onyx mengejek.

"Memangnya kenapa? Jangan hanya karena kau bisa dapat nilai 10 lantas kau bangga!"

"Hhh...bilang saja kau iri denganku, Dobe!"

"Aku bukan dobe, Teme Brengsek!" seru Naruto.

"Uzumaki? Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi-sensei yang sadar ada keributan kecil.

Seluruh kelas menatap ke arah Naruto dan si mata onyx.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei. Tadi Uzumaki hanya minta saya mengajarinya sepulang sekolah." jawab si mata onyx yang membuat Naruto melotot.

"Ohh, bagus, Uzumaki. Uchiha bisa mengajarimu banyak hal." kata Kakashi-sensei. "Sekarang duduklah!"

Naruto memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada si mata onyx yang mengantar kembalinya Naruto ke kursinya dengan senyum dingin.

.:xXx:.

Naruto masih memandangi kertas jawabannya saat perjalanan pulang. Angka 4 di depan dengan koma di tengah dan 75 di kombinasi akhir.

"Haahh...," Naruto menghela napas panjang.

Ia berhenti di tengah jalan setapak di mana ada padang ilalang di sisi kirinya. Ia menengadah ke langit yang mulai tampak semburat merahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Kamisama..." Ia mulai mengadu. "Andai saja aku bisa sedikit lebih pintar. Cukup sejenius Shikamaru saja."

"Mana mungkin? Sejak lahir kau sudah jadi dobe."

"Kamisama. Jangan begitu! Rasanya seperti si Brengsek Uchiha itu sedang mencemoohku sekarang." mohon Naruto lagi.

"Sudah dobe, baka pula."

"Jangan lengkapi penderitaanku dong, Kamisama!"

"Dobe! Dobe! Dobe!"

Naruto mengernyit, _Rasanya Kamisama tidak sesadis ini._

Pemuda pirang itu membuka matanya lalu mencari asal suara itu. Ia membalikkan badan.

"GAAAHH! TEMEEE!" teriaknya histeris.

"Berisik, Dobe," Yang diteriaki menutup telinga.

"Berhenti memanggilku Dobe, Teme Brengsek!"

"Kau memang dobe."

"Brengsek!" Naruto siap berkelahi saat si Teme melempar sesuatu yang ditangkap dengan refleks bagus oleh Naruto.

"Bukumu ketinggalan, Dobe. Untung aku mengecek bangkumu," kata si Teme sambil membalikkan badan dan mulai menjauh.

"Bilang saja kau tidak berani melawanku, Teme!" seru Naruto.

Si Teme berhenti sebentar.

"Kau boleh pintar di kelas, tapi di lapangan aku bintangnya!", kata Naruto bangga.

"Terserah kau saja, Dobe," si Teme membalas cuek. "Tapi asal kau tahu, aku bukan Teme. Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto mencibir melihat pemuda itu menjauh darinya dengan gaya –yang menurutnya— sok keren itu. Kemudian dilihatnya buku yang barusan dikembalikan si Teme itu.

Buku tugas Fisikanya.

_Eh, tunggu sebentar!,_ Naruto merasa mengingat sesuatu. Diingat-ingatnya kalimat si Sasuke-Teme yang sedikit ganjil dalam otaknya.

_Bukumu ketinggalan, Dobe. Untung aku mengecek bangkumu._

"Hah? Maksudnya apa? Kenapa dia harus repot-repot begitu?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri.

.:o0o:.

Hari Selasa jam terakhir. Kurenai-sensei sedang melakukan tugasnya di kelas 2-B. Menerangkan tentang anatomi tubuh manusia.

Dan pastinya kalau masuk jam terakhir, perhatian anak-anak 90% sudah bukan di papan tulis lagi. Sebagian anak perempuan sibuk terima-kirim kertas ke teman sebelah untuk mengobrol tanpa perlu ketahuan Kurenai-sensei yang masih menjelaskan fungsi-fungsi organ tubuh itu. Dan sebagian anak laki-laki asyik mengganggu Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi tidur pulas.

Kalaupun ada yang masih mau memperhatikan, paling hanya si Ino yang memang tertarik pada Biologi itu atau Sasuke yang memang tak pernah mengijinkan otaknya sedetikpun tanpa hal baru.

Penulis pun juga rasanya enggan untuk menulis apa yang terjadi di dalam kelas bermata pelajaran biologi itu. Jadi mari kita bicarakan hal lain.

Naruto sedang menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas. Wajahnya serius sekali. Selesai menulis, diremasnya kertas itu lalu dilemparkan ke depan. Ke bangku Sasuke.

Remasan kertas itu tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke. Mengetahui hal itu, Naruto langsung pura-pura serius memperhatikan pelajaran lagi.

Sasuke memungut remasan kertas yang jatuh di dekat kakinya itu. Mengernyit sebentar pada benda yang membuat konsentrasinya buyar itu sebelum dibuka dan dibaca isinya.

_Teme brengsek! Sok keren! Sok hebat! Baka! Aku tidak akan berterima kasih sekalipun kau sudah berbaik hati mengecek bangkuku dan mengembalikan bukuku, Bodoh! Jangan kau pikir aku mau memanggilmu 'Sasuke'! Jangan harap!_

Sasuke menahan tawanya membaca surat penuh amarah itu. Tentu saja ia sudah tahu siapa pengirimnya tanpa si pengirim mencantumkan identitasnya. Siapa lagi yang punya tulisan cakar ayam begini selain dia?

Tertarik untuk mengerjai, Sasuke menuliskan balasannya di bagian bawah surat tadi.

_Sudah kubilang kau ini dobe. Kalau kau tidak mau minta maaf, tak perlu mengirim beginian, Bodoh! Dan lagi, kau bilang kau tak mau memanggil namaku dengan benar. Lalu kenapa kau tulis 'Sasuke' di suratmu, Bodoh? Kau memang baka yang benar-benar baka ya? Sedobe-dobenya dobe. Uupss...maaf ya sudah menyebutmu 'Bodoh' berkali-kali._

Diremasnya kembali kertas itu lalu dikembalikan ke pengirimnya semula.

Naruto menangkap surat itu dengan manis. Cepat-cepat dibuka dan dibaca. Semenit kemudian airmukanya berubah jadi ungu karena menahan marah.

"Brengsek kau, Teme!" desisnya.

.:xXx:.

"Kenapa huruf depan nama keluarga kita harus sama-sama 'U' sih?" seru Naruto keras sambil menggendong tiruan tengkorak manusia bersama Sasuke untuk dikembalikan ke lab Biologi di lantai dua. "Aku jadi harus piket sama-sama denganmu!"

"Tanya Masashi Kishimoto saja." jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Ha? Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto masih dengan nada jengkel.

"Dia yang menciptakan kita, Dobe."

"Gahh! Yang menciptakan kita itu Kamisama, Teme!"

"Iya. Tapi kita ada karena Masashi Kishimoto itu, Dobe!"'

"Aku tidak kenal dia dan jangan panggil aku dobe!" Naruto berseru makin keras.

"Kau sendiri, tidak capek teriak-teriak?"

"Itu karena kau sangat menyebalkan, Teme!" Naruto menendang pintu lab Biologi dengan emosi hingga terbuka.

"Kau harus bayar ganti rugi kalau pintunya sampai rusak."

"Persetan!" kata Naruto gusar. "Kamisama, kenapa nasibku jelek sekali?"

"Jangan mengeluh saja! Mendungnya makin gelap."

"Memang kau pikir, siapa yang membuatku mengeluh begini, Bodoh?" Naruto berteriak.

"Kubilang jangan teriak-teriak! Kau jangan menyebut orang lain 'Bodoh' kalau kau sendiri selalu remidi di tiap ujian matematika!" Sasuke akhirnya jengkel juga.

"Brengsek kau!" Naruto menerjang maju ke arah Sasuke.

Tapi apa daya, kakinya tanpa sengaja tersandung kaki meja hingga ia jatuh. Mejanya sendiri menyenggol lemari yang berisi beberapa botol kaca untuk eksperimen. Membuat keseimbangannya hilang dan sekonyong-konyong jatuh ke arah Naruto yang belum berdiri. Pemuda itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat lemari itu siap menimpanya.

Sasuke bergerak cepat. Ia lari ke arah Naruto.

BRAKK!

Naruto sedikit membuka mata dan terbelalak. Sasuke ada di atas tubuhnya dengan punggung tertimpa lemari yang isinya pecah di kanan kiri Naruto.

"Teme?" ucapnya lirih.

"Kau...tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak...ahh!" seru Naruto saat darah mengalir dari suatu tempat di kepala Sasuke.

"Bisa berdiri?" Sasuke merenggangkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Naruto. "Kalau bisa, bantu aku untuk mengangkat benda berat ini dari tubuhku sekarang sebelum kita berdua sama-sama tertimpa karena aku mulai tidak kuat menahannya."

Naruto mengangguk lalu beringsut di antara dua tangan Sasuke untuk berdiri dan bergegas mengangkat lemari dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto cemas sambil membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Kurasa kepalaku bermasalah," jawab Sasuke sambil merasakan darah mengucur makin deras dari kepalanya.

.:xXx:.

Suster membuka tirai putih yang sedari tadi menutup ranjang periksa di mana Sasuke berbaring untuk dijahit lukanya.

"Lukanya tidak begitu parah kok," jelas dokter yang menangani Sasuke saat Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Jangan berpikir kalau aku akan tewas dengan luka sekecil ini ya?" kata Sasuke yang muncul dari balik badan dokter.

Naruto mengamati pemuda berambut gelap itu. Perban membebat dahinya dan seragam putihnya banyak noda darah.

"Ini obat yang harus ditebus." Dokter menyodorkan resep ke tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menilik sebentar resepnya. "Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Sang dokter mengangguk. "Kalau ada keluhan, segera kembali ke sini."

"Baik. Saya permisi dulu."

.:xXx:.

"Diam saja, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto mengantarnya pulang.

Naruto tak menjawab.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hnn..."

"Itu trademark-ku! Jangan dibajak!" protes Sasuke.

"Hnn.."

"Sudah kubilang..."

"Maaf." Naruto menginterupsi. "Maaf karena aku ceroboh."

Sasuke menatap teman seperjalanannya yang tengah menunduk.

"Maaf." ulang Naruto.

"Jadi kau mengaku kalah dariku, Dobe?" goda Sasuke.

Dan kenyataannya berhasil. Naruto mendongak dengan wajah menahan marah. "Hargai orang yang sedang bicara dong! Aku serius!"

"Ahh...gomen." Sasuke nyengir.

Membuat Naruto membatu seketika.

"Kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke heran saat Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kau ternyata bisa juga ya tersenyum dengan baik?" Naruto masih syok melihat senyum di muka Uchiha yang terkenal dingin itu.

"Haa?"

"Ahh, sudahlah lupakan." Naruto kembali melangkah.

"Tunggu, Dobe!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto kasar.

Naruto yang kaget lambat merespon kondisi, hingga badannya bukannya berbalik tapi malah oleng. Menimpa tubuh Sasuke hingga keduanya jatuh terduduk.

Hening cukup lama, sampai akhirnya keduanya terbelalak saat sadar kalau bibir mereka bertemu tanpa penghalang.

"Buahhh...Teme mesum!" teriak Naruto yang buru-buru berdiri.

"Mesum apanya? Kau yang jatuh sendiri kan?" Sasuke menutup bibirnya.

"Kau menarikku, Bodoh!"

"Salah sendiri kau buat acara jatuh segala!"

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?"

"Karena kau jatuh makanya kita jadi berci..." Volume suara Sasuke refleks menurun. "...uman."

Naruto melihat semburat merah di sekitar telinga si Uchiha muda itu, membuatnya sedikit gugup juga.

Sasuke ikut berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat. Terlihat sekali menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. "Sial sekali. Dua kali kejatuhan."

Hening lagi. Keduanya seperti sedang menebak-nebak apa yang ada di pikiran lawan bicara masing-masing.

"Maaf." kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Untuk apa lagi sekarang?"

"Errr...yang tadi itu." Naruto melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kikuk.

"Juga terimakasih. Sudah mengecek bangkuku, mengembalikan bukuku, dan..." Naruto menghela napas. "Menolongku di sekolah tadi."

Sasuke menggaruk lehernya. Baru kali ini dia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa hanya sekedar untuk menjawab ucapan terima kasih Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa kau melakukan semua itu, Teme? Padahal kita selalu bertengkar. Selalu bermusuhan."

Begitu kalimat itu berakhir, Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke makin merah padam.

"Aku..." Sasuke menggaruk lehernya lagi. "Aku tak pernah memandangmu sebagai musuhku."

"Tapi sikapmu itu?"

"Ahh...aku hanya...suka."

Mata Naruto melebar. "Ha? Kau ngomong apa, Teme?"

"Sejak kali melihatmu, entah kenapa rasanya aku tertarik." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Te—teme.."

"Ya, aku tahu kalau kita sama-sama laki-laki. Tapi aku memang menyukaimu." Mendadak Sasuke jadi serius.

Burung gagak berkoak di tengah keheningan.

"Aku tak peduli tentang siapapun dirimu, apapun dirimu, bagaimanapun dirimu. Aku menyukaimu tanpa alasan, Dobe. Aku menyukaimu karena dengan bersamamu rasanya menyenangkan. Meski yang kulakukan mungkin membuatmu marah selama ini."

Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Itulah alasan mengapa aku mau repot-repot menngecek laci bangkumu yang ada dua baris di belakang bangkuku juga menolongmu dengan taruhan kepalaku. Harusnya kau tahu kalau kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendengarku bicara panjang lebar begini."

Naruto hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya dengan gugup.

"Bisa katakan sesuatu? Aku kehabisan stok kata-kata." pinta Sasuke.

"Kau...kau..." Naruto terbata.

Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu Naruto bicara.

"Brengsek kau, Sasuke!" seru Naruto. "Harusnya kau juga tahu kalau selama ini aku ingin kau menoleh padaku! Makanya aku selalu cari gara-gara denganmu! Kau brengsek, Sasukeee!"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau bilang tak mau panggil aku begitu."

"Hanya hari ini saja! Lain hari, meskipun statusmu sudah jadi pacarku, aku tak mau memanggilmu begitu! Jangan pernah bermimpi aku akan melakukannya lagi! Janganhmmp..."

Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya lagi. Membuat pemuda pirang itu melotot. Tapi toh akhirnya ia menyerah juga dan memilih untuk menikmati sentuhan hangat memanjakan di bibirnya itu.

"Ternyata aku jago mencium juga. " kata Sasuke saat ciuman mereka berakhir. "Si dobe satu ini sampai takluk!"

"Apa—kau! TEMEEE!" teriak Naruto membahana.

"Kau memang benar-benar berisik, Dobe." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto. "Ayo pulang!"

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti perempuan!"

"Ayo pulang, Naru-hime." Sasuke menggoda.

"TEMEEEEE!"

Dengan tangan saling menggenggam, mereka pun mulai menjauh.

# # # # # # # # #

Huaaahhhh... Panjaaaaaangg!

Wehehehehe..

Saya teringat uke-chan yang bilang ingin saya buat fic sasunaru yang fluff. Saya ga' tau apa ini bisa dibilang fic fluff, berhubung saya ga' hobi bikin cerita happy ending. Jadi dengan sedikit kemampuan yang saya bisa ini, saya harap uke-chan dan kalian akan suka.

Errrr...berharap ada sekuel?

Jangan lupa riviu!


End file.
